Raise your glass
by Anonymous5678
Summary: After a drunken night Germany comes home with his brother Prussia and the two do things that they regret.


Italy was at Germany's house waiting for Germany to come home. Italy was proud of himself because he convinced Germany to do some bonding with his brother.

"I can't wait for Germany to home" Italy happily said as he sat down on the couch and then he heard the door open. "GERMANY!" He happily cried as he ran to the door but he was only greeted by a drunken Germany and Prussia.

"Ready?" Germany asked his brother; Prussia.

"Yep" he replied and then the two moved closer to Italy. And Italy backed away, trying to get away from the two drunks.

"Vhy are you walking avay Italy?" Germany asked with a lustful smile.

"G-G-Germany you're scaring me" Italy cried and then he started to cry a little bit.

"ITALY STOP CRYING!" Germany yelled. But Italy couldn't help it the tears kept flowing out of his eyes. Italy was backing farther and farther away and then he hit the wall. As Italy looked back he saw that there was no where else he could go so his sobs just got louder and louder.

"SHUT UP!" Prussia yelled and then he smacked Italy, then Italy muffled his cries. "Now..." Prussia said with a sly smile. "Ready to get this party started?" He asked and then chuckled. Germany unbuttoned his shirt first, then Italy's.

"Ger-Germany..." Italy said, his voice inaudible. Prussia ripped Italy's pants off and laughed a little bit.

"The more you struggle the more this will hurt...well for _you_ that is" Prussia said and then more and more tears started to flow down the Italians cheeks; He was more scared then anything, and Italy gets scared at _a lot_of things. Then both Prussia and Germany picked up Italy, who was now petrified. Germany started to kiss Italy on his neck and moved his way up white Prussia stuck his hands into Italy's pants.

"Enjoying it yet?" Prussia asked as he went in for a kiss but Italy pushed his face away, he could no longer talk and he could barely move the only thing that he could do was cry his heart out. After a few minutes of getting violated Italy felt something a little wet on his ear so he slowly raised up his right hand to feel it and he realized that Germany was licking his ear. The two men put Italy down because they were bored with doing the same thing. Italy let out a small sigh of relief thinking that it was all over but to his horror the nightmare had just begun. Both Prussia and Germany were now undressed all the way and Prussia was taking off Italy's boxers.

"P...Prussia" Italy stuttered out but neither men heard him. Italy felt as if he lost everything he had he couldn't feel anything anymore and his sight was blurred out with tears.

"Suck...my..." that was all Italy heard and he saw Germany was commanding him to do something so like a good boy Italy went to do the dirty deed. First Italy started with the head and then he bobbed more and more and sucked it as if it was a lollipop.

"Oh god...fuck!" Germany cried and then the white stuff came out and of course Italy had to swallow it.

"Couldn't keep it in long enough?" Prussia asked with a chuckle and then he started to hiccup. "Italy...*hic*...get...*hic*...on...*hic*...your...*hic...knees...*hic*...like...*hic*...a...*hic*...dog...*hic" Prussia said and Italy did as he was told to do, then he felt something go into him.

"NO PLEASE NO!" Italy suddenly yelled he found enough strength to yell but Germany smacked him. No more tears could come out of Italy's eyes he couldn't find any more tears to cry.

Romano was watching the whole scene from a window, he didn't know why he wasn't doing anything but now the potato loving bastard was about to go too far.

"Really? Taking away Italy's virginity?!" He cried; outraged. As Romano walked towards the door more and more fear crept into his mind. '_Romano this is your own brother…don't get scared now_' he thought to himself and then before Romano could stop himself he found himself busting in the house.

"FELICIANO!" He screamed and there was his brother, with tears in his eyes.

"R-R-Romano" Italy weakly stuttered out with a weak smile.

"Heh…look there's another one" a drunken Prussia said as he walked towards Romano and started to touch him.

"BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Romano yelled and then he punched Prussia right in the face. "FELI GET THE HELL UP AND RUN!" He yelled at his brother and Italy quickly got up and threw his clothes on, then he started to run. As Romano ran out the door with his brother he looked back and spat, "potato loving bastard" he mumbled


End file.
